dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Anders/Dialogue
Anders' dialogue contains a list of the conversations that Anders shares with the other companions, in which they discuss each other's backgrounds, and their reactions to the game's events. It also contains a list of the conversations he shares with The Warden. Anders' Remarks *''(When deselecting him from party lineup)'' "Andraste's Knickerweasels!" *''(When entering the City of Amaranthine)'' "Ah, Amaranthine, the jewel of the north!" *''(When entering the Amaranthine market)'' "I once knew someone who bought a piece of Andraste's shin-bone in the Amaranthine market." *''(When passing by the pitchfork in the tree in the Amaranthine market)'' "That's a strange place to store a pitchfork..." *''(On the bridge in Knotwood Hills)'' "We're going down into that? Figures. Ooh it's an unstable crumbling chasm! Let's go and play in it!" *''(Upon seeing the Children in Kal'Hirol)'' "Why would we suddenly be seeing new forms of darkspawn? This isn’t even a Blight." *''(Upon finding the secret passage in Kal'Hirol)'' "I once started a rumor about secret passages in the tower. Had the templars pressing their noses to the walls for months. Hilarious!" *''(When walking inside Kal'Hirol Main Hall)'' "Note to self: meat does not function well as an ornament." *''(Kal’Hirol Lower Reaches, in the long hallway)'' "Oh, the suspense is killing me." *''(Kal'Hirol's Lower Reaches, near the broodmother pit)'' "People have described broodmothers to me, but words don’t do them justice." *''(When entering the Wending Wood upon seeing the wreaked caravan)'' "Not to belabor the point or anything, but I think this caravan was attacked." *''(At an overlook in the Wending Wood, near the suspicious camp.)'' "Nice view. Do you see any large walking trees coming towards us?" *''(At buriel pit in the Wending Wood)'' "This place is a death trap! If I have to go into the bushes to answer nature's call, you're coming with me!" *''(Initial remark when entering the Blackmarsh)'' "I’ve heard about this place. Didn’t an entire village up and vanish, or something?" *''(Past the old sign upon entering the Blackmarsh)'' "I'm scared. Hold me?" *''(When nearing the dragon bone head in the Blackmarsh)'' "Looks like the bones of this dragon were scattered by some animal. Or...something worse." *''(Near a Veil Tear in the Blackmarsh)'' "Will you look at that. A tear in the Veil. It must be even weaker in this marsh than I’d thought." *''(Near ruined house in the Blackmarsh)'' "It’s a picturesque little place, isn’t it? Aside from being ruined and haunted." *''(First entering The Blackmarsh Undying)'' "What was that thing? Who is “the Mother?” Another darkspawn?" *''(On the path toward the village in The Blackmarsh Undying)'' "I see that the village in the Blackmarsh is not entirely forgotten, then." *''(Approaching the coffins in the first room of the Shadowy Crypt)'' "(Groans) I hate the Fade." Anders and the Warden Vigil's Keep Throne Room Automatic conversation upon returning to the Vigil's Keep Throne Room, but can be initiated (Requires at least 30(?) approval). #'So what would you do if you didn't have to be a Warden?' #*Return to Court, of couse. (If you married royalty in Orgins) #*Strange question to ask out of the blue. (to 2) #*I don't "have" to do anything. (to 3) #*Once you're a Warden, there's no going back. (to 2) #*I'd leave. There's plenty to do elsewhere. (to 3) #'Does nobody ever leave the Wardens?' #*Are you planning on leaving? (to 3) #*You can leave, but you'll be tainted forever. (to 3) #*I'm sure some do leave, sure. (to 3) #'I've never liked the idea of being trapped somewhere, to be honest. It reminds me of the Circle. You'd think after my seventh escape attempt, they'd give me credit for trying.' #*'Seven' escape attempts? (to 4) #*How is it that they didn't just execute you? (to 4) #*Are you thinking of escaping here, too? (to 4) #'You know, there ''is one thing I miss about the tower. My cat.' #*You had a cat? ''(to 5) #*Why didn't you take it with you? (to 5) #*Miss your little kitty, do you? (to 5) ##(If kitten was given to Anders prior to conversation)'' The only thing I ever missed about the Circle was that cat, to be honest. #*And now you have a new one. (ends conversation) #*So you mentioned before. (to 5) #*They let you have a cat in the tower? (to 5) #'There were days when the only person I saw was that stupid cat. Except for him not being a person. Still, I liked him. Poor Mr. Wiggums.' #*Why 'poor Mr. Wiggums'? #*I can't believe you called him that. #*Let's just move on. Speak to Anders upon completion of Freedom for Anders (Begins with, "May I point out that you're all right?") *Go ahead. *I'm 'all right'? *What brought this on? **Oh, you're not so much trouble. **I'm glad to have you around. ***So glad I could make it happen for you. ***Coupled with an early death, yes. ***This is serious business. **Just stay useful. (ends conversation) Vigil's Keep Statue of Andraste in the Courtyard *Aren't all humans? (available to a dwarf or elf Warden) *Don't say such things! (available to a human Warden) *It's just a statue. *Are you looking for realism? It's an icon. **I don't know much about human religion. (available to a dwarf or elf Warden) **She was fighting against mages. **She'd probably think it was a good start. **She'd probably be confused by it. ***I completely agree. ***But mages are dangerous. Amaranthine Tree outside city gates *You think being a Grey Warden is freedom? *You really don't care for the Circle of Magi, do you? *That's just someone baking a pie. **Was the Circle of Magi so bad? **Maybe you should accept the inevitable. **I'm surprised they didn't do it sooner. ***But mages are dangerous. ***Welcome to the rest of the world. ( for city or Dalish elf Warden, for human noble Warden) ***There has to be a better way. ***I can sympathize. ***But you ARE a Blood Mage. (available if Anders has the Blood Mage specialization) ****Pretty girl. Right here. (available to a female Warden) ****Sounds reasonable. ****That might be stretching it. ****With power comes responsibility. ****I think you're aiming too low. After speaking to Namaya in Amaranthine. (Begins with, "I...suppose that requires some explanation.") *No! Not at all! Don’t be silly. *What was she talking about? *Friend of yours, I take it? **To find a cache? **You don’t seem very good at eluding them. **What did she learn? ***But you’re a Grey Warden now. ***''(If Warden is a mage)'' Do you think they might have my phylactery? ***If that’s what you want... ***This isn’t a good idea, Anders. ****The answer is no. (ends conversation) ***You’re right. They shouldn’t be allowed to control you. Kal'Hirol Lyrium Bucket in the Trade Quarter *Don’t the dwarves object? *You thinking of going into business? *You don’t care for the Chantry much, I see. **Sounds horrible. **They don’t have much choice. **What’s the alternative? ***Perspective is good. ***Is this all you talk about? ***Instead, you’re a Grey Warden. ****We become forgotten and die young. ****We remain vigilant. ****That sounds like a good start. ****Whatever we want to. Anders and Oghren *'Anders': You're quite the dirty little dwarf, aren't you? *'Oghren': And you're quite the dirty little mage. *'Anders': I do my best. Still, I'm no ale-swilling mountain of belches like you! *'Oghren': And I'm no winking, slack-jawed coward like you. *'Anders': True! We should form a club! *'Anders': You don't actually think your jokes are funny, do you? *'Oghren': Could have sworn that fly was buzzing again. *'Anders': "HAR! Let me tell you about my life in one word!" (Belches) *'Oghren': "Oh no! Don't take me back to the tower! I'm far, far too delicate!" *'Anders': "I'm not only a dwarf, I'm a moron! Listen to me fart!" *'Oghren': "Oh no, big templar man! What are you going to do with that sword?" *'Anders': Eww. *'Oghren': Don't play with fire unless you want to get burned, son. *'Anders': I'm just going to assume that something died in your mouth. *'Oghren': Funny story: dwarf attacks mage. Dwarf wins. *'Anders': Yeah, I noticed how you pissed in your armor in that last fight. Well done. *'Oghren': Thank you! I'll be here all week. *'Oghren': (Grumbles) Women are drawn to you when you play with that cat. *'Anders': Like moths to a flame. Women like it when men show affection for small, fuzzy, defenseless beings. Like you. *'Oghren': Stupid... mage. Every time I pull something out of my robes, the women just flee. *'Oghren': So... mage, huh? What's it like? *'Anders': To have all this power at my fingertips? *'Oghren': No. To always have to wear a skirt? (Laughs) *'Anders': Oh, you don't know the story behind the robes? You know how strict things are in the Circle, right? Of course you do. Well, the robes make quick trysts in the corner easy. No laces or buttons. You're done before the templars catch on. *'Oghren': Really? *'Anders': Just ask anyone. *'Oghren': And people talk about me stinking up the joint! *'Anders': What are you on about, now? *'Oghren': Cat piss! Little kitty there makes me want to vomit! *'Anders': Don't listen to him, Ser Pounce-a-lot! You smell just fine. *'Ser Pounce-a-lot': (Meow!) *'Anders': Why did you even want to be a Grey Warden? You thought it would make for great drinking stories? *'Oghren': I can't believe you survived the Joining. *'Anders': You got drunk and made a bet, didn't you? *'Oghren': I bet you I could crush your tiny human skull. *'Anders': I bet I could drink you under the table. *'Oghren': You're on! *'Oghren': What? *'Anders': What, what? *'Oghren': You were staring at me, you manskirt-wearing freak. *'Anders': Oh, I thought you were being attacked by a wild animal. But it was only your beard. *'Oghren': You think you're so clever, don't you? Sparkle-fingers! Anders and Nathaniel *'Anders': So you're a Howe? *'Nathaniel': Do you have a point, Mage? *'Anders': Hey, I'm fond of the Howes! I'm also fond of the Whys, the Whos and the Whats. *'Nathaniel': How clever. *'Anders': It's shameful how long it took me to come up with that. *'Anders': You know, Nathaniel, you're just like me. *'Nathaniel': Am I, now? *'Anders': Everyone hates your family for something terrible they did, even though you weren't involved! *'Nathaniel': I hope you have a point, Anders. *'Anders': It's like you're a mage! If there were more Howes, they'd lock all of you up in a tower to protect everyone else! *'Nathaniel': A thrilling analogy. *'Nathaniel': I've thought about what you said, Anders. The comparison between my family and mages. It's idiotic. I am not about to transform into an abomination simply for being a Howe. *'Anders': I didn't say it was a perfect analogy... *'Nathaniel': Being a Howe also does not allow me to control your mind. *'Anders': Kind of missing my point, aren't you? *'Nathaniel': I am not a fan of over-simplifications. *'Anders': Fine, fine. Your loss. *'Nathaniel': You don't always wear robes, do you? *'Anders': Not when I'm naked I don't. *'Nathaniel': I mean when you run from the Circle. Robes would make you easy to spot. *'Anders': So does the "I'm a mage!" sign around my neck. I like to make it easy for the templars. *'Nathaniel': Ah, so that's how it's going to be. *'Nathaniel': You seem rather attached to that cat, Anders. *'Anders': It's more that he is rather attached to me. Isn't that right, Ser Pounce-a-lot? *'Ser Pouce-a-lot': (Meow!) *'Nathaniel': Isn't that name a little... ridiculous? *'Anders': What do you think I should call him? Frederick? *'Nathaniel': There are worse names, I suppose... *'Nathaniel': How do the templars always find you, Anders? *'Anders': Incredibly angry, that's how they find me. *'Nathaniel': There must be some trick to it, surely. *'Anders': They began recruiting women. The male templars never stopped to ask for directions. *'Nathaniel': You're impossible to talk to. *'Anders': I do my best! Anders and Sigrun *'Sigrun': You should let Sir Pounce-a-lot out more. Must be stuffy in that robe. *'Anders': Out? You mean out to play with the darkspawn? Such a great idea! *'Sigrun': All right. I see your point. *'Anders': Is there some great ceremony when someone joins the Legion of the Dead? *'Sigrun': It's called a funeral. *'Anders': Right, but is it boring and somber like a regular funeral? I mean, you're not burying anyone... *'Sigrun': This is true. Dwarven funerals involve a great deal of ale and singing. Then there is an orgy. *'Anders': What? You're kidding! *'Sigrun': Of course I'm kidding. *'Anders': So you never told me what that ceremony was like. *'Sigrun': (Sigh) It begins with chanting and toasts. Then we bid our families farewell. Then, wailing and tears. *'Anders': That does sound like a funeral. How depressing. *'Sigrun': We're not the Legion of Jaunty Pub Songs. *'Anders': But think how much easier recruitment would be if you were! *'Anders': So what does the Legion do when you're not, you know, dying? *'Sigrun': I'm not sure. We do that a lot. *'Anders': But you can't do it all hours of the day. There must be some times when you're not out getting killed. *'Sigrun': In those hours we listen to smart-mouthed mages ask stupid questions. *'Anders': I always thought dwarves would be nicer. *'Sigrun': I always thought mages would be smarter. *'Anders': You seem fascinated with Ser Pounce-a-lot. *'Ser Pounce-a-lot': (Meow!) *'Sigrun': We don't have cats in Orzammar. Well, maybe some nobles have them, if they buy them from a surface merchant. *'Anders': Everyone needs a pet. *'Sigrun': Well, I had a nug once. For about an hour. Before my uncle slaughtered him and ate him. *'Sigrun': Can you set that bush on fire? *'Anders': Probably, but why would I want to? *'Sigrun': Could you freeze it? *'Anders': Why do you want me to kill the bush? *'Sigrun': Because it's there! It's an evil bush! Do it! *'Anders': Magic isn't for your amusement! Why don't I just do a little dance? Anders' Spicy Shimmy? *'Sigrun': Oh, eww. I'll pass. Anders and Velanna *'Anders': Have I ever told you that I find tattoos on women incredibly attractive? *'Velanna': Have I ever told you that I find most humans physically and morally repulsive? *'Anders': Good to know! *'Anders': Perhaps one day we could sit down to discuss magic? *'Velanna': What would that accomplish? *'Anders': Lots? Great civilizations are built on the sharing of ideas. *'Velanna': Sharing? You mean stealing, of course. Followed by crushing those you stole from. *'Anders': You know that chip on your shoulder? I think it has replaced your head. *'Velanna': The chip on my shoulder hasn't replaced my head. *'Anders': Whoa. She's talking to me. Voluntarily. Check the sky for flying pigs! *'Velanna': Ugh. Forget it. *'Anders': (Chuckles) I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. *'Velanna': (Sigh) Humans and their irrepressible urges. *'Velanna': You escaped your Circle, didn't you? *'Anders': Several times. But they always found me using my phylactery. Not that I minded being caught much. They always assigned the same templar to track me down. Or perhaps she asked. I hope it's the latter. On those long trips back to the tower -- I in manacles, she glaring silently -- the air practically sizzled. *'Velanna': You escaped your Circle, repeatedly, for a woman? *'Anders': Well, not for her. But she made being caught more fun. That's me, always looking on the bright side. *'Velanna': My fireballs are bigger than yours. *'Anders': It's not the size that counts, Velanna. *'Velanna': Did they tell you that in your Circle? They were trying not to hurt your feelings. *'Anders': The Circle lied to me? Andraste's sword, my world is falling apart! I have been unmanned! Anders and Justice *'Anders': Why do spirits seek out mages? I've always wondered. *'Justice': You speak of demons. I am not a demon. *'Anders': Aren't demons simply spirits with unique and sparkling personalities? *'Justice': They have been perverted by their desires. *'Anders': But what do they want from mages? *'Justice': Perhaps they wish the same as I: silence. *'Justice': I see that your feline companion remains with you. *'Anders': He seems happy enough. Isn't that right, Ser Pounce-a-lot? *'Ser Pounce-a-lot': (Meow!) *'Justice': To enslave another creature does not seem just. *'Anders': He's not a slave! He's a friend. And he's also a cat. *'Justice': A cat that lacks freedom. *'Anders': Just ignore him, Ser Pouce-a-lot. They don't have pets in the Fade, apparently. *'Ser Pounce-a-lot': (Meow!) *'Justice': I understand that you struggle against your oppression, mage. *'Anders': I avoid my oppression. That's not quite the same thing, is it? *'Justice': Why do you not strike a blow against your oppressors? Ensure they can do this to no one else? *'Anders': Because it sounds difficult? *'Justice': Apathy is a weakness. *'Anders': So is death. I'm just saying. *'Justice': I believe you have a responsibility to your fellow mages. *'Anders': That bit of self-righteousness is directed at me? *'Justice': You have seen oppression and are now free. You must act to free those who remain oppressed. *'Anders': Or I could mind my business, in case the Chantry comes knocking. *'Justice': But this is not right. You have an obligation. *'Anders': Yes, well... welcome to the world, spirit. *'Anders': Are you saying that you could become a demon, Justice? *'Justice': I said no such thing. *'Anders': You said that demons were spirits perverted by their desires. *'Justice': I have no such desires. *'Anders': You must have some desires... *'Justice': I have none! Desist your questions! *'Anders': I apologize, Justice. I didn't mean to suggest you would become a demon. *'Justice': I should certainly hope not. *'Anders': I just wondered what relation there is between spirits and demons. Demons are a worry to any mage. *'Justice': I do not know what makes demons as they are. Such evil angers me, but I do not understand it. *'Anders': Well, I hope you never come to understand. *'Justice': I as well, mage. More than you could possibly know. Category:Dialogue Category:Gameplay